A Tale of Two Titles
by Kamekotaku
Summary: Alfred is a Prince and the next heir to the throne. Trouble is, he's bored all the time and finds little to no excitement in his life. That is, until a new servant come around. Both have a few secrets of their own... Those close to both have their own opinions and aren't going to leave well enough alone.
1. Prologue: The Prince

Drumming his fingers on the bedside table, he waited. And waited. And waited. Something which this male should not be made to do for such a menial task. With a huff, seeing no point in getting up just yet, the blond slumped back into bed, his cerulean eyes shutting to block out the light. Perhaps he could get a few more minutes of sleep...

Of course, just as he was making himself comfy underneath the sheets did a rap at the door reach his ears. His servant. It came again with the male debating on whether or not to ignore it. However, since the increasingly agitating knocking persisted there was no choice except to answer.

"Come in..." He called, still half asleep, speech slurred ever so slightly. Eyes remaining closed, the creek of the door reaching his ears. Then the soft click of it being shut once again. And then silence... _'I wonder if I could pretend to be sick... then I wouldn't have to-'_

"Your Royal Highness... Your clothes..." Came the a voice, interrupting the tired teen's thought process. Stubbornly and quite childishly he rolled over on his side, grabbing the nearest pillow and covering his head with it, a few strands of his fair hair peeking out from under the soft material. "My Prince... You cannot stay in bed all day..." Nothing. "My Prince..." The same pillow is found hurtling through the air, smacking the unsuspecting servant across the face. Rolling over once more, this time with nothing solid to meet him, the Prince hit the floor on the far side of the bed with a THUD, a groan emerging from the spot moments later.

"Fine... I'm up now... Happy?" Standing up, the morning light struck off his almost bare form, highlighting his creamy, smooth complexion. Having interrupted the servant's attempt to speak, he waved his hand nonchalantly, before pointing at the bed. "Leave them there." With a hasty nod, the clothing was placed upon the sheets. "You're dismissed." With that, the servant hastily bowed and then hurried out, leaving his liege in peace. _'Finally...' _Feeling around on the nightstand now, he picked up his glasses, placing them atop his nose, the room immediately sharpened before him.

It was messy right now... Books lay here and there in the room, half finished and open. The drapes were hastily tucked to one side, awkwards folds creasing the dark fabric. The light illuminate the thin layer of dust that seemed to cover most surfaces - the cabinets, the table tops and even the floor, the spots cleared being the shape of feet. The area was quite spacious, even with a table, set of chair, dressers and a nightstand. In fact, the room even looked slightly empty, even with the many objects placed haphazardly around. Empty yet not the tidiest either.

_'Father's going to make someone clean it out soon...' _Stripping down of his nightwear, leaving it strewn on the bed, Alfred began to dress himself in one of the many sets of his day clothes. Elaborate stitching embossed the deep blue fabric of his top layers of clothing, with threads of gold and silver creating swirling patterns along the material. It was quite magisterial and the Prince had never worn anything different, However, his thoughts were not on the vestments that complimented his form but rather on his earlier thought. If there was one thing the blond hated, it was having people in his room. For him, everything was exactly as it should be and to have it moved was a great annoyance. Nevertheless, appearances must be kept up so it was tolerated, even if only barely.

Fitted with the last of his garb, including a band of metal that served as his crown resting among his fair locks, the Prince strode from his room. No doubt he had delayed in beginning the day's dreary tasks of listening to people his father would not as part of his so called 'learning', made mandatory for their heir to the throne. Learning to run the kingdom for when he would ascend the throne. It seemed dull. Boring. Sitting around all day with nothing to do except have his ears talked off by characterless commoners and stodgy nobles left the teen jaded and at his wits end about what to do on the matter.

As usual, the walk to the throne room did not suffice as time enough to gather one's thoughts, most of the Prince's left hanging and fragmentary. After a rap on the wood to announce his arrival, Alfred entered the chamber, bowing shallowly but with much tact and poise to the King who sat upon his throne.

"Father."

"Rise, my boy." Doing so, Alfred approached the ruler who had led this nation with a sovereignty that none questioned. Even the passing of the late Queen did not leave the leader fazed for long - it was what his wife would have wanted to continue with his life and so he did. When Alfred was close enough, the King stood, placing a hand upon his son's head.

"You wished to speak with me?" Polite were the Prince's word. Almost too polite. And detached. Although a bright, talkative fellow, Alfred found he couldn't relate to the man, despite the blood bond. Really, he didn't relate to anyone in this grand place - the servants were always too busy for him, the royals either too pompous or too busy or just plain antisocial.

"Yes, your tutor-" Alfred made a face, the frown unbefitting of his looks. However, it was ignored. "-has told me that you are not motivated in your studies." It was true - the dull work that consisted of 'studies' were almost as bad as the long meetings he had to endure. "Until I hear otherwise, I am not allowing you to practice any of your hobbies."

"But Father...-!"

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir..." This meant no horseback riding. No archery. No fighting practice. Nothing that actually served as fun for the teen.

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk, Alfred. You may go now." With a wave of his hand, the King sent his son off to go to his tutor, who most likely had already prepared copious amounts of work. Not like a complaint could be made. Not like anything could be done about it. If nothing else, the King was stubborn in his ways and would not budge on the matter. So leaving in a huff, the Prince strutted down the corridor, his steps quick as he sped on his way.

Lost in thought as he was, Alfred did not notice the person ahead until he had run into the other male. While the blue eyed male kept his balance, the servant had been carrying a large stack of books, much much more than should have been at once, and tumbled over, scattering the parchments everywhere. Emerald eyes wide in shock, they only grew as the male looked up from the floor. Immediately dropping his gaze, his body dropping as well into a kowtow, the servant's blood ran cold.

"M-my apologies, Your Royal Highness. I d-did not see you coming. Please forgive my carelessness." Came the accented voice, muffled with his face turned to the ground as it was. However, Alfred was not paying attention to that as he straightened himself up, eyes running over the figure bowing below him. Having caught a glimpse of the brilliant virescent eyes that belong to the blond servant, he could not match a name nor memory to the face.

"...I do not recognize you..." Unfortunately for Al, he had a bad habit of speaking his thought aloud. That being said, while it was a good thing at times the trait tended to get the teen in trouble.

"I am new here and have never had the pleasure of meeting you in person before, My Prince..." All though trying to keep a neutral voice, even the Prince could hear the fear seeping into his voice. One misstep by any servant could get you punished or worse. The cold of the tiled floor did not help to ease his anxiety.

_'...He's afraid...' But then again, what servant wouldn't be.'_ Silence dragged on before Alfred broke the silence once again. After all, the servant would not speak unless spoken to, as he was told. "...What's your name."

"Arthur Kirkland, Your Royal Highness."

"Well then, please do be more careful next time, Mr. Kirkland. Carry on." He spoke as he walked past, committing the name to memory. Hearing the other sitting up and beginning to collect papers once his back was towards the male, a small smirk played at the heir's lips._'He's not broken yet... He may have been scared but not for himself. That look... Finally someone interesting.'_

Leaving the servant to his duties, he continued on to his own but with more of an uplifted attitude. Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Prologue: The Servant

Having gotten up at the crack of dawn, the common citizen was tired. His new job started today and there was no way he was going to allow himself to be late, despite how reluctant he was to leave. Making a quick breakfast and leaving half on the table, the male took the other half with him, already dressed in whatever had been relatively clean this morning. Finishing breakfast on his walk, the streets were not only already becoming crowded but also dirty and this adolescent in particular was lucky to have shoes to keep the filth off his feet.  
Everything from horse hair to excrement lay strewn across the muddy pathways that could barely be considered a road.

The closer to the heart of the city he got, the cleaner and better made everything was, from proper housing to a cobble walkway. His destination being - the palace. The building that was intimidating in appearance almost as much as the people inside were. Of course, when he approached a side entrance - the servant's entrance as they were not permitted to use the front entrance - he was stopped by guards. _'a-ah... Guess I should have expected as much. They're a bit... scary...' _ Scary indeed, with shadows of their helmets falling over their faces, their swords sharp and at the ready.

"Who goes there!"

"I'm a servant here... W-well I am now. "

Both scrutinized the male before them before one held out a gloved hand. "Papers." Fumbling with a pocket, the blond gave them what they asked and they let him through. No apology, of course. It was their job. Next time though they'd be sure to remember the servant.

A few minutes early, the teen took a peek around the room he was in - it was the room he was told to meet a superior in. A storage room. Nothing special. Hearing the door on the opposite end of the room open, he smiled and began to speak but was cut off immediately.

"You're Arthur, correct?" Asked the older male who looked like he'd seen his fair share of work, a slight hunch to his back. Smile having gone, Arthur nodded, emerald eyes judgemental as he was not appreciative of the rudeness whatsoever. Digging around in his pocket, the other servant pulled out an arm band of sorts, tossing it to Arthur who almost didn't catch it. "Put it on. You'll need it." Slipping the red material around his arm, it fit snuggly and wouldn't come off without effort. "You told us you could read before, right?" Another nod. "Good. Here's a list of your tasks. You report back to me when you're done. Now get to work." Handing Arthur the list he said nothing else, not even bothering to give his own name before leaving the newbie.

_'So much for being nice...' _Unfolding the paper and looking over the list, Arthur's shoulders sagged slightly. So much to do... Cleaning, tending to the animals, errands (though thankfully cooking was not on the list). It would take nearly all day to get done, especially since no one had bothered to show him around the castle. The teen was starting here from ground zero. _'Might as well start with the things that I can do here...'_ Which consisted of next to nothing except taking a stack of books out of storage and moving them to the library. Rummaging around in the gloom, the 'stack' turned out to be more of a 'mountain' and Arthur was not the strongest person you'd ever meet.

It was only when all of the parchments and scrolls were balanced in his arms did he begin to walk with them down corridor after deserted corridor, no one around to ask for directions. _'Where the bloody hell is the library...?' _Looking left and right, into each room with an open door, he approached where one hallway intersected with another. Turning the corner, he didn't know what hit him.

All of the papers scattered around him, hopefully not damaged in any way, he blinked, processing what just happened, before glancing up. Feeling as if he had just be doused in ice, the new servant bowed apologetically on his hands and knees, face almost touching the ground.

"M-my apologies, Your Royal Highness. I d-did not see you coming. Please forgive my carelessness." Even the levelheaded Arthur could not help the tremor that crept into his voice. The royal outfit was unmistakable, the crown atop the other male's head a more glaring proof of his horrible blunder. He had run smack dab into Prince Alfred! _'T-this is horrible! On my first day no less! What did I do?!'_Ran through his mind over and over in panic.

"...I do not recognize you..." The voice over him was calm but perplexed. Moments passed before Arthur had recovered enough to answer. One false word and he was dead meat.

"I am new here and have never had the pleasure of meeting you in person before, My Prince..." Not a lie left his lips. Not that he expected that being new would save him from the Prince's wrath if he was angry at Arthur. So far so good but emerald eyes stayed full of fear that what may seem like luck could change in an instant.

"...What's your name." Not a question, but a demand to know.

"Arthur Kirkland, Your Royal Highness." A demand that was not refuse.

"Well then, please do be more careful next time, Mr. Kirkland. Carry on." Footsteps echoing next to his head faded as they got further away, passing him by. Slowly sitting up, he turned a bit, gaze following the elegant stride of the heir, reflections of the rippling fabrics tinted jade. It was too close a call.

_'H-he... didn't punish me...'_ Relief coursed through the male, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. _'Was it.. kindness? Or just because I am new... Or maybe he's just waiting to do it later...'_ So many thoughts and so little time. Prince out of sight, Arthur's trance was broken and one by one everything was picked off the floor, cradled once again in pale arms. Continuing down the hall in the opposite direction, the now vigilant servant was moving faster. He would not stay here a minute longer than need be. One encounter like that was enough for a day - his life was already short enough and he could not afford to have it made any shorter, especially by the royal family's hand.

**Author's note: Sorry for the shorter chapter here. Really these first few chapters are meant to give a bit of character info and introduce the story. After that's over with, the real story will begin! :3**

** Also foreshadowing. **


	3. One : Meeting Again

**Authors note: My sincerest apologies for leaving this un-updated for so long. ****I'm sorry if it is a tad short-ish. I didn't want to ramble with it. Anywho, **without further ado here is the next chapter :3 

* * *

Every day after the first was the same for the servant, but that didn't make it any easier, even once he had put as much of a routine as he could into place. Get up early, make breakfast and leave it out on the table, take something with him to eat as he walked to the castle, get his schedule, do his work, go home, make lunch, back to the castle to work for a few more bells, go home, make dinner, have something small to eat and go to sleep. By that point in the day, even if dinner happened at five for him, Arthur was much too tired both physically and mentally to do anything other than go right to bed.

Today was no different and the tasks no less tedious or time consuming. He was to feed the animal and muck out the pens at present, which was exactly what he was trying to do. The rough canvas of the bag chafed at his arms as he carried the fairly heavy sack. Of course, at least one thing had to go wrong today, and today it was this job. The moment he walked into the pigpen, the squealing, muddy animals charge him for the food he carried. Not that they attacked him but having them run circles around his feet was not overly helpful.

Filling the troughs with the feed, one after another he was quick to leave as soon as they were distracted with it. Next were the horses...and they didn't seem to leave him alone either. Coming way too close for personal space they nudged him with their heads, with the blond trying to shoo them while he did his work. Not that that worked, of course. Instead they continued, pushing a bit harder each time, to the point where he fell from being shoved around so much by the animals. Dropping the bag of feed, some of the food scattering around which the horses immediately start to munch at. Waiting until the were no longer crowded around him and focused on the food, the blond picked up the bag and whatever remained in it, standing himself up and not a moment too soon. The moment he was upright, the door to the stable opened with a grating squeak, one of his superiors peeking in to make sure he was actually doing work before leaving.

While Arthur had been safe on the ground, he was not so lucky that that part of the stable was open on top (because the horses still needed fresh air when it was good weather and they weren't out. So how would someone see him like that? Simple. From inside a castle tower. Just as Alfred was. Staring out of his window, the prince had been watching the servant since the moment he was in view - that wasn't hard saying as his room was fairly high, giving him a good view of most of the castle grounds. He'd finished his lessons that day but, on his father's 'request', was stuck up here in his room. If he couldn't go out and do something exciting, than he'd try his best to bring some excitement up to him. The error that new servant had made just gave him the excuse he needed to do so.

As Arthur was moving onto his next and last task before he was allowed a bell for lunch, chanting a mantra of sorts inside his head to give himself a little push to keep going, Alfred was talking to one of the guards that stood outside his room.

"I want you to bring that new servant to me. The blond one with emerald eyes. You can't miss him." Getting a few odd looks the prince tacked on. "We need to have a talk - he needs to be taught some manners." Still, the other, older male looked at him skeptically, the younger guard watching the two of them engage in a little staring contest. "Fetch him. Now. Do I make myself clear?" After another few intense moments the guard nodded and mumbled a, 'Yes Your Royal Highness...' before leaving to perform his task. Best to just do so...It was never a good thing to argue with the prince.

The last thing on the servant's list was a rather simple one - make sure the garden was in order - it had rained just that night and although it made the road unpleasant his job here was made rather simple. The garden was not for food but for flowers so it only took a quick look around to make sure everything was in order in each section, trim the bruised blossoms, make sure the plants were adequately watered. Easy stuff compared to some of the other tasks he was to do. While pruning one of the hedges, he was stopped as a shadow of a taller person loomed over him as well as a gruff voice that spoke in a rather annoyed tone.

"His Royal Highness wishes to speak with you." He spoke, irritation clear in his voice, disliking the way he had been ordered by the boy but carrying out the duty nonetheless. Of course, it gave him some slight satisfaction by seeing the servant pale, looking like a ghost as the colour drained from his already light skin.

Following the guard, fretting about another encounter with the Prince relatively close to their last, not so pleasant meeting, Arthur was a nervous wreck by the time he got to the younger blond's quarters. The guard knocking on the door, each rap seemed much too loud to Arthur's ears and his eyes remained trained on the ground even as the word 'enter' drifted lazily from the other side of the door. Trailing in behind the guard, he had no one to hide behind as the Prince ushered his escort off, who shut the door behind himself.

Bowing and scraping as was expected of him, he was surprised that the Prince did not even wait for him to finish the formalities before speaking.

"Someone looks nervous." Alfred teased from where he was, sitting at one of the tables in the room, his elbows resting atop the wood and his head resting on his hands. He could see how the servant, his servant, refrained from making a remark back as he was given the gesture to rise, those emerald eyes remaining dutifully trained among the floor. He would not interrupt. "Arthur, Arthur..." He chided with a 'tut tut' and a small shake of his head. "Did you really think no one would notice your blunder?" Arthur sucked in a small breath, freezing - he wasn't sure whether to be more surprised that the Prince remembered who he was or more worried that his error had not gone unnoticed. Nonetheless, Alfred continued to make him uncomfortable. "And you told no one either - just covered it up and went on your merry way!"

"A-all I did was spill some feed!" Protested the servant. And while he was going to continue on with how that wasn't really a terrible thing, he was cut off once again by a now serious Prince.

"And now you're talking out of turn." That shut him up. "You really are just asking for trouble aren't you?" As Alfred finished, a silence fell over the room. A very uncomfortable one. "Nothing else to say?" All he got was a shake of the male's head, who was now biting the inside of his cheek in an effort not to let his tongue slip again. "Tell me Arthur, are you looking to get yourself punished by misbehaving like this? You'll be lucky to get off with just losing this job." He had more to say but stopped, analyzing the emerald eyed male's expression instead. He looked...horrified to put it bluntly. It seemed his original intention had... gotten lost somewhere along the way. Turning his back on the servant, the Prince, not one for apologies, merely dismissed him with another warning and with another bow, to which Arthur gratefully took the chance to escape, scurrying out as quickly as possible. And with the click of the door as it shut, Alfred was left to think about this event for the rest of the day and Arthur to finish up his work with a sense of uneasiness before rushing home.


	4. Two: Talk of Trouble

Months passed and Arthur had not had another incident with the Prince. In fact, he had not seen the blond male at all. Not walking around the castle, not outside, not anywhere. Although Arthur was glad there were no more mishaps, it did make him wonder what was going on that required so much of his attention. And it was not just the Prince. Most of the nobles and advisors that lived in and around the palace were nowhere to be found, only appearing if something was needed, before disappearing who knows where once again. And while he had thoughts about what could possibly be happening, it was all speculation. Until this morning.

Going to make a meager breakfast, like he usually ate, he was surprised to find his housemate and very good friend sitting at the table already, cloudy blue eyes looking blankly at the table with a rather thoughtful but also concerned expression.

"You're up early..." Arthur commented, taking out a loaf of the barley bread he was so lucky to be able to afford in a quantity enough to make for a substantial meal and ward away too much hunger. Breaking a piece for himself and the other blond male, setting each on a plate and taking out some ale, the one thing that gave them the extra calories needed to get through the day, saying as their diet didn't very much. Setting down the cups on the table, as well as the food on plates, making sure to place his friend's where he could easily reach it. "Something bothering you, Francis?"

"...There's talk of trouble brewing..." Spoke the blue eyed male, missing the food the first time but after waving his hand over the table slightly his hand eventually bumped into it and he picked it up. "I heard that there's tension growing between the next kingdom over and this one..." He said before taking a bite of the bread, chewing thoroughly, his 'focus' still on the tabletop.

"You went out again, didn't you." Arthur accused, but more worried than actually angry. However he'd let that slide for now. "But that would explain why no one seems to be around these days..." Perhaps it really was serious. Taking a bite of his own food, chewing thoughtfully. _'I wonder what the trouble is...'_

"Arthur... Be careful okay?"

"You should worry about yourself."

"But if the castle gets attacked-!"

"You'd be asking for a war to do that." The silence from Francis caused Arthur to reconsider how serious this would be. Usually the other male would be teasing and joking and making perverted comments. For him to be this serious was to mean it was very serious. "You're joking right? What have either sides done to merit something like that!" Not letting the other say anything else he stood, gulping down the ale and taking his slice of bread with him. "I have to go." He'd try and figure out what had happened at work. Walking to the door, having already been dressed, he stopped just as he opened it. "Promise me you won't go out again?"

"Arthur I'm-"

"Promise?"

"...Fine." The other agreed grudgingly. "I'm not a child Arthur. If you'd just let me _help_ sometimes-" Francis didn't get to finish, hearing the click of the door to signal Arthur's departure. He sighed._ 'He'll never learn...'_ He thought, shaking his head, feeling around for the glass. Finishing his own breakfast more slowly, it seemed he would just be around the house most days, as he usually would be. He remembered when he was the one making sure Arthur wouldn't get into trouble. Now it was the other way around it seemed. 'He's too protective of me...' But then, it wasn't without reason either. And so Francis put up with it for Arthur's wellbeing.

On the other hand, while Arthur wanted Francis not to put his nose into such business, he himself planned to do some snooping. Curiosity and not liking being left in the dark he was determined certainly got the best of him. And this way Francis wouldn't get hurt. Again. Striding quickly down the street, heading to the castle for the day's work, his conversation left him running slightly late but he still made it to work on time.

****Starting with the daily tasks, it was not that which he was focused on. It was figuring out what was going on before something happened to the people around him. Namely the one person in his life who had stuck with him, no matter what. He'd never let anything happen to him ever again...


	5. Three: Secrets

Through the day, Arthur did his work but also kept his ears open for any hint of what may be taking place between the two kingdoms. All day he eavesdropped on whoever he could. Guards, servant and the odd noble he saw in passing. Anyone and everyone talking within earshot. But he heard nothing that would give him a clue as to the trouble that was arising. Only mundane topics such as the weather and food and even the very awkward topic of relationships that Arthur, being a gentleman, was very embarrassed for having listened in on. That was only coupled with disappointment. He was getting nowhere.

Tending to the horses right now, brushing out their hair, grooming them until they looked silky, his eyes stared off into space as he thought, each brush stroke coming methodically, the horse staying still enough that the minimal amount of attention he was paying was enough._ 'Perhaps Francis heard wrong...'_ Arthur mused to himself, as much as he hated doubting his friend. Or perhaps he had heard right and the person was some drunk or something. After all, unless they were absurdly drunk or Francis was speaking directly to them, the man wouldn't be able to tell.

Shaking his head, since he was alone he was for once going to not think about it this day. So he hummed softly to himself, like he used to as a kid. Not that his mind went anywhere more pleasant. Was eavesdropping what he was really reduced to? He was lucky to live in the palace city, even if he was on the outskirts, so that he had a decent job but there were so many other things he wanted to do with his life! Arthur wanted to travel. He wanted to learn. To read! To ride a horse. To invent something! To do something meaningful. And yet here he was doing menial tasks like being a stablehand and weeding the lawn.

"There's nothing you can do about it Kirkland." He spoke firmly to himself, the next stroke of the brush coming slightly harder than necessary, the horse shifting with a huff, glancing over at the blond male before grazing on hay as it had been earlier. "You are lucky to have a job and be alive." Eyes narrowed as he tried to convince himself, some part of him raised the quiet question; was he really living if everyday was just another day to slog through miserably? Even with denying it, his mind whispered to him no. It was pathetic. But he had to support Francis - he owed the man a great debt even though the other denied it and he was really the only one Arthur had.

His expression rather soured now, Arthur stopped that train of thought in it's tracks before it went any further. Being cranky would certainly not improve his performance any. This, as well as the fact that being tired, hungry and cranky was not a good combination, drained what little motivation he had brought with him today and finishing brushing out this particular palomino, he sat himself down in the corner of the stall, fatigue hitting him like a wave the moment his bottom touched the floor.

_'It's the last chore...'_ He thought with a yawn._ 'I could use a nap... '_ Convincing himself to rest with the argument that he'd perform better if he wasn't tired, he sat against the stall wall, leaning his head back against the wood. The horses no longer minding his presence, Arthur could close his eyes without worry, the tension fading from his body.

* * *

"This is not what we agreed on!" Snapped the white haired male.

"This is exactly what we agreed on! Don't try and change our agreement!" The blond haired male shouted back, both of them having stood, now engaged in a glaring contest across the room.

"Do not raise your voice at-" The blue eyed male was interrupted by the other male with the same eye colour in the room.

"He was the one who started it!"

Tension roiled off every being in the room, even the three that had remained silent. Each side fuming, this discussion had not ended any better than the last. Both sides were just straining to hold their tongues. Of course, here the white haired male, his brother and their advisor would try nothing as this was not their kingdom. However, it was the other way round when they had meetings that were vice versa, where the opposing rulers came to their kingdom. Alfred and those with him here were just as anxious, despite hosting the meeting.

Both sides at a loss for words, they remained in this uncomfortable silence for what felt like an eternity. And for now, their discussion went no further. The two princes of the opposing Kingdom left without good news, leaving Alfred and company with bad news of their own. Leaving the meeting room after their 'guests' had left dissatisfied, Alfred did his best to avoid his father and his advisor. However, the fourth of their party would not be slipped past so easily.

"Alfred don't look so down... We will sort this out okay?" Spoke the violet eyed male, trying to calm the Prince before he decided to do something rash, as was his personality.

"I'm not down. Or upset or whatever." Of course his words were not supported by the obviously disgruntled look on his face, eyes dead set ahead of him and not meeting the other male's as he did not slow his pace.

"Alfred." Stopping at the tone the other gave him, he sighed, knowing the talk the other was about to give him. But instead for once the violet eyed male was instead going to leave out that little lecture. "Why don't you go lie down for a bit? I'll take care of your duties for the rest of the day." He continued before Al could open his mouth to protest. "You're tired and need the rest. Besides, that's what I'm here for." A smile accompanied the comforting words and slowly Alfred smiled back wearily.

"Don't you overdo it either now, alright?"

"Like you're one to tell me that, Al!" And with that the mood around the two males eased, both laughing softly before Alfred embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you, Matt. I can always count on you." He said with a sort of familial affection to his almost identical twin. "You're the best."

"I wouldn't be a very good brother if I didn't help you out when you're in a pickle." He said, arms wrapping back around the other. The time the two got to spend together wasn't much so it was moments like this that the brother cherished before they were sent off to do their separate duties once again, with Al in the spotlight. "You're going to have to tell me what you were going to do now though - I'm not psychic!" Matthew reminded the other.

****"I was going to go horseback riding."


End file.
